


Audience With the King

by chromyrose



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bathrooms, First years as third years, M/M, Random Encounters, Seijou!Kageyama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 21:43:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13598973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chromyrose/pseuds/chromyrose
Summary: Typically it was Hinata who ran into aggressive opponents in the bathroom, given his weak stomach and propensity for drawing attention.  So the last thing Tsukishima was expecting when he went seeking someplace quiet was an encounter with the King of the Court.





	Audience With the King

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kornevable](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kornevable/gifts).



> I've written a lot of Haikyuu!! fanfiction over the years, but never took the time to write a Tsukishima/Kageyama fic despite my interest in their dynamic, and especially how it might develop over their years of being teammates. And then I read Plume_Sombre's request and some of the prompts they said they liked, and I knew this was going to be my time.
> 
> And then somehow, instead of exploring their dynamic growing together as teammates, I ended up mixing and matching "likes" from across prompts and came up with Tsukishima actually talking to Seijoh!Kageyama and what that conversation might be like. These two wanted to get away from me and do nsfw things, but since the request specifically wanted work-safe fic I did my best to reign them in. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy, and especially you, Plume_Sombre!

When Coach Ukai announced that this year's Golden Week would consist of a joint training camp with a few of their local rivals hosted by Aoba Johsai, Tsukishima had to fight the urge to click his tongue irritably. He didn't even have to look over to know that Hinata's eyes were gleaming with determination; Hinata was fiercely competitive with anyone and everyone, but his fervor was always turned up to eleven whenever they played against Seijou, and by extension his “sworn enemy.” Even the first years had heard the story of Hinata's catastrophic middle school match against Kitagawa Daiichi and subsequent humiliation at the hands of their King, Kageyama Tobio, and though three years had passed Hinata was still adamant that Kageyama had to taste defeat at his hands before they graduated high school. Just being around that kind of energy was enough to exhaust Tsukishima.

He turned his sour stare to Yamaguchi, who had the decency to look guilty. At least now Tsukishima knew why his friend had been especially cagey the past few days, if this was the secret he'd been hiding. ' _Some best friend_ ,' Tsukishima mused with a scowl, ' _prioritizing his duties as team captain over his friend's comfort_.'

\--

“But Tsukki,” Yamaguchi huffed as they walked home together. Tsukishima was using his longer legs to stay a stride ahead of him. “I didn't tell you because I knew you'd get annoyed! Honestly, if it was up to me, you wouldn't have found out until we got there on the first day of camp.” 

“I can't believe there are people who think you're kind and innocent,” Tsukishima scoffed. “Maybe I'll just skip training camp altogether this year.”

“You wouldn't!” Yamaguchi gasped, but then he just shook his head. “You can't fool me, Tsukki. I know you're looking forward to it, too.”

“Absolutely not,” he replied, deadpan, which made Yamaguchi giggle into his hand. He matched his stride to Tsukishima's so that they were walking side by side.

“Really?” He asked with beguiling innocence. “Because I know you love seeing the look on Kageyama-san's face when you block Seijou's spikes.”

Tsukishima frowned as he considered the implications of this, and couldn't quite meet Yamaguchi's gaze. He opted for grunting instead, and picked up his pace once more. 

\--

By the end of the fourth day of training camp, Karasuno had played in eight matches. Only three of those matches ended in wins for them and, much to the frustration of the entire team, none of those wins came in matches against Aoba Johsai.

That night the atmosphere in the classroom where the Karasuno boys' team was camping out was suffocating, even for Tsukishima. Dealing with a pouty Hinata was one thing, a minor annoyance he'd gotten used to over the past two years, but combined with the misery of their underclassmen it was more than Tsukishima wanted to deal with. Even Yamaguchi was taking things quite hard, his heart obviously not in it as he tried to emphasize that the matches were just for practice. When he couldn't take anymore, Tsukishima unceremoniously got to his feet and headed for the door.

“Hey!” Hinata demanded. “Where are you going, Tsukki?” 

“To the bathroom,” Tsukishima drawled. “I figured there was already enough piss in here, given your attitude.” 

Hinata gaped, then reached for his pillow; Tsukishima relished in the satisfying thud of it hitting the door just after he slid it shut. 

\--

The bathroom was empty when Tsukishima got there, and he counted himself lucky that he didn’t have to deal with any of the chatty guys from the other teams. Since he’d gone all the way there, he opted to relieve himself even though there wasn’t a pressing need to, and then took his time washing his hands, noting the roughness of his calluses from the excessive amount of blocking he’d had to do over the past few days. Alone with nothing but the sound of the rushing tap, Tsukishima could hear himself think for the first time since Golden Week started, but the silence was interrupted by the sound of the door squeaking open. Reflexively Tsukishima looked up, just in time to look into bleary, unfocused blue eyes. 

Oh. 

On the court Kageyama Tobio cut something of an intimidating figure, with his broad chest and piercing stare; half asleep and clad in an oversized, cream-colored sweatshirt, he looked more like a lost boy. It took Tsukishima a long moment to work through the dissonance in his mind, but Kageyama had a blank stare on his face all the while.

“So the King deigns to use the same facilities as the commoners?” Tsukishima drawled, secretly grateful that he recovered faster and got the first word in. Kageyama’s confused, sleepy gaze took on a sharper edge as his brows furrowed deeply.

“Fuck off,” he mumbled irritably, making Tsukishima grin to himself. He turned the tap off as Kageyama shuffled into the bathroom proper.

“I thought Aoba Johsai’s team was sleeping in the gym. Surely there’s a closer bathroom you could be using?”

Kageyama didn’t answer immediately, but he did grunt angrily as he walked past Tsukishima to another tap and pulled a toothbrush out of his toiletries bag. It wasn’t until he had his toothbrush in his mouth that he spoke around it, “I like this bathroom.”

“Hmm. Or maybe the King isn’t welcome around the other nobles when court isn’t in session.”

Tsukishima could tell he struck a nerve when he saw the abrasive way Kageyama was brushing his teeth. He made eye contact with Kageyama’s reflection in the grimy mirror and smirked. Kageyama aggressively spat his toothpaste into the sink and glowered. 

“What would you know?” he demanded. “You don’t go here.”

“Everyone knows about the last match of your middle school career. It’s a small town, word gets around.” 

Kageyama huffed. “I’m not interested in what you think you know,” he scoffed, coming up to his full height somewhere around Tsukishima’s nose. Tsukishima’s gaze was drawn to a bit of toothpaste stuck to Kageyama’s full bottom lip as he added, “But I guess this explains why your team sucks, if you waste time talking about three-year-old gossip.”

Tsukishima wasn't sure what surprised him more: the comment, or the way it got under his skin like a bad itch. All he knew was that he found himself sneering down the meager difference in their heights. 

“I’m sorry we can’t all be as naturally gifted as you are, Your Majesty—”

“Will you _stop_ calling me that,” Kageyama shouted, slamming his fist against the countertop. Tsukishima felt his stomach curl, but not the way Hinata’s would have – definitely not out of fear. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Tsukishima recognized that his sexuality had chosen a very inopportune moment to remind him that he was incredibly gay. He leaned in close, close enough to smell the mint on Kageyama’s breath, and murmured, 

“Make me.”

In hindsight, Tsukishima will think that he had been expecting Kageyama to do one of two things: kiss him or push him away. In reality, Kageyama stepped back, tripped over his own feet, and landed on his ass on the tiled floor. 

“What the fuck…” He gasped breathlessly, cheeks flushed an angry red. “Were you expecting me to–…?”

Tsukishima sighed softly. “Nevermind, he said, turning on his heel. He planned to leave the bathroom and pretend this never happened, put this bizarre encounter behind him and maybe make the King think it was all a dream if he ever tried to bring it up, except Kageyama stopped him in his tracks with a single word:

“Tsukishima.”

Tsukishima froze, and then peered at Kageyama over his shoulder; he was still sitting on the ground, red-faced and vulnerable. “I didn’t know the King knew my name.” 

“You’re obnoxious,” Kageyama groused under his breath, though it was audible in the otherwise still room. “M-meet me here tomorrow night. But only if your team beats mine.”

Letting out a breath he hadn’t know he was holding, Tsukishima grinned. “As you wish.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't hesitate to leave a comment and let me know what you thought! If you're interested in more of my misadventures and memes, check me out on [twitter](https://twitter.com/haikyuutiie).


End file.
